Electronic communications between persons for both business and personal use have increased substantially in recent years. In addition to the number of communications increasing, the number of available communication mediums has also increased. In addition to e-mail communications and telephone communications, additional forms of communication have become common in recent years, including instant messaging, social network messaging and commenting, message board posting, text messaging, and Voice Over Internet Protocol (VOiP) communications.
These additional forms of communication have led to individuals exchanging communications with more people than ever before, which leads to an even higher increase in the number of communications sent and received by an individual.